


Low even for you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Death, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mourning, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 1x8 death be proudIn the midst of Losing his girlfriend Aaron faces pushback from his ex wife





	Low even for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 1x8 death be proud

Aaron’s new girlfriend was dying and he was a mess.

Camille could always see right through him, even throughout their many years of marriage.

”You only care about me right now because me and her were fucking around. Don't pretend like you are here under the guise of being the concerned ex wife, well wife considering we are still legally married.” Aaron snapped at her hastily in an overly nasty way.

“That’s low, even for you.” Camille said to him.

“You don’t think I know that I’m gonna lose her? I know!” Aaron yelled at her once again, his eyes darkened slightly.

“Don’t you dare doubt that I care about you, I’ve always cared about you, Aaron.” Camille tells him.

“Yeah, well, you have a really crappy way of showing it.” Aaron cuts back sharply.

“If you had a romantic connection with her, you shouldn’t be the one working her case.” Camille tried getting through to him, but he refused to see logic, even in something as simple as that.

Camille had become the leading brunt of his anger. Besides him, she was the only other person whom knew about his relationship with Karen.

“I’ll stay out of your way.” Camille says, dropping the subject and walking off away from him.

Aaron was too caught up in his own turmoil to even notice that she walked away. He began angrily pacing up and down all around the halls of Chicago Hope.


End file.
